Hormones
by busnowboard
Summary: Arizona is the one trying to get pregnant this time, mainly just fluffy fluff about awesome Calzona and funny bits about the ups and downs.
1. Chapter 1

Hormones

Arizona is the one trying to get pregnant this time, mainly just fluffy fluff about awesome Calzona and funny bits about the ups and downs.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly but yay because Shonda is awesome and created these awesome characters that I can play with… ok that sounded weird… You know what I mean… I hope… so yay first fic!**

"Ughhh!" I groan, I've never been in so much pain "down there" in my _entire _life, I knew this was a bad idea, who wants another baby any ways?

"Are you alright?" Cristina calls from the stall next door.

"Since when do you care for another humans well being?" I shout.

"I am a doctor aren't I?" She says and I hear the click and slide of the stall as she comes out.

"Yeah, but you wish our patients were sicker so you could cut them up!" I answer as I walk out of the toilet.

She walks over the lavatories as she responds "Whatever. What's got you in such a sour mood?"

I take a deep breath, Arizona would kill me if she knew I was going around the hospital talking about our problems but I can't take it anymore. "Its Arizona" I say as I start washing my hands, careful not to rub them too hard.

Christina fakes a shocked face and says "What? I thought you guys were Seattle Grace Mercy West most stable and happy couple that makes everyone sick to their stomach" she mocks and sticks her finger down her throat as if she was trying to vomit.

"We are, its just… we've been trying to have another baby and Addison got Arizona started on some hormones that have really got her going crazy" I say and move my hands rapidly to prove my point.

"How crazy" She asks, oh if only she knew.

"Really crazy, its like she has doubled her sensitivity and given her feelings a cocaine bath making her so, so emotional. She picks a fight over nothing and cries when I fight back and when I don't she also cries because she claims I don't give a crap about our relationship". I rapidly list. It really has been hell these past few weeks. I never had to go through this and Arizona likes to remind me of it.

"And that's not the worst part. The worst part is that her sex appetite has become insatiable; we have sex _all_ the time. I'm not kidding, in the morning, in between surgery's, after lunch and whenever Sofia falls asleep and she is a baby Cristina! Do you even realize how much a baby sleeps? And if I refuse she cries and says I don't find her attractive enough and that I should just go make babies with the coffee cart girl. And now, now I can't even pee without wanting to reap my vagina in half!" I scramble through my words and finish trying to catch my breath.

"Look seriously I thought this was going to be a sort of _I'm fine Cristina thanks for asking though_ but you have just shared so much more than I wanted to know and now I'm late for surgery so… my advice would be... don't harm the vagina it's not it's fault" And with that she walks out the door living me confused and in pain.

**AN: Yay! First chapter, next one Callie confronts the sex-craved monster :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing no matter how hard I dream about it :(**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and support to keep going, it means a lot, I hope I can post every day and make the chapters longer**

The pain has dulled down since this morning and has allowed me to have a semi-comfortable working day and I managed to avoid Arizona all day, luckily she was stuck in surgery for the most part of the day.

I don't think anyone has noticed apart from Christina, although I did catch an intern giving me a strange look when I squirmed in my seat while doing some research and a nurse staring at me while a iced my hands, but a stern _Torres_ look and they were on their way.

"Hey Torres!" Karev yells as I move through the halls. I stop mid-stride and turn around to find a very frustrated Alex Karev.

"Yeah?" I ask with tentatively, although I think this conversation might have something to do with a certain blue eyed, blond haired goddess, who even thought has been making my life a living hell, still manages to break a smile in my face as I think of her.

"Your girl has gone into psycho mode!" He exclaim, oh yeah, just like I thought.

"Erm… what do you mean?" I answer playing dumb

He puts his hands on his hips and I can just tell he hasn't had it easy either "She flipped out over me not finishing my post ops and then started crying in the middle of the PED's wards and yelling at me for not caring enough about her tiny humans, her words not mine. I had to explain to very anguished parents that even though she is a nut case she still is the best surgeon for their kids" he fumes and then walks closer to me.

"What is up with her? Are you not putting out or something?" I'm putting out all right. "I can't go another working day with her like this just do something!" he finishes

"Listen" I say, "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it, where is "it" exactly?" I say referring to Arizona.

"She left an hour ago with Sofia" he says with a less exasperated look on his face as he thinks about Sofia, she has got him on the palm of her hand. She might me biologically mine but she has the Robbins charm infused in her blood and running down her tiny body.

"Hey! Good luck with _it_" he yells as I make my way to my locker room to get changed and head home.

* * *

><p>"Arizona?" I call as I step into our apartment. I let out a sigh of relief when I hear Sofia's cries. Normally they would drive me insane. But now they mean that while Arizona deals with her I can fall asleep and successfully avoid a confrontation.<p>

"Hey baby" Arizona says in her low "momma's" voice as she bounces Sophia up and down. Whenever she holds Sofia she always has a different flavour in her tone and it makes my heart swell.

I make my way over to them and give a small peck to Arizona, don't want to wake the monster, and a kiss on the nose to my baby angel. "I am starved" I say.

"Yeah? Me too but what _I_ want to eat is not something that can be cooked" she says in a low sultry voice. Yep, definitely different than her very PG13, "momma" voice.

Oh man, how do I say this without causing World War III? "You know… I'm really tired, with the big trauma coming in and my lack of sleep from last night, I really just want to lay down" I say cautiously waiting for her reaction.

She glares at me for a while without saying anything and then turns around and goes back to giving Sofia her full attention. She holds her in her arms and goes to put her to sleep. I don't know whether the silence is better or worse than the screaming, I decide that my best bet would be to just eat whatever left over we have and wait for her to comeback.

She re-enters the room a while later and in a serious voice and with a lot of determination she says, "Are you cheating on me?" Oh this is worst than I thought.

"What? No, no I couldn't, Arizona baby come one you know I would never do that, I love you and our family so, so much and there is no other woman I even want to look at!" I say and reach out to grab her hands in between my own to re-assure her that nothing is going on. So not what I needed today, I should have just let her molest me and get it over with.

She breaks and starts crying while she says in between sob "Really? Really? Because this is the 3rd night that you have tried to get out of sleeping with me and if that doesn't yell cheater I don't know what does! Is it Mark, do you want another baby with him? Is that what you are looking for? And if you are not cheating then you must not love me anymore because I am hot Calliope, very, very hot! And if you don't want me then you should just say it! Maybe, maybe you don't find me desirable anymore, I heard that hormones make you fat, maybe you think I'm chubby now and don't want me anymore. Well excuse me, I was just trying to give you the gift of life, a child Calliope and this is how you repay me? For shame Calliope, for shame!" She finishes and looks at me waiting for my response.

I am shocked at how many words this woman has verbalized in such a short time, really it must be a talent, maybe we should… Concentrate Torres, fix it! "Baby listen to me, you are the most amazing woman in the world and in like ever. I don't want anybody else and you're right, you are hot and I thank the stars everyday for making you love me and no I don't want a baby with Mark you know that. And you are most definitely not chubby and I aprecciate what you are doing, trust me" I say in a low soothing voice as a rub her back.

"Then what is it?" she asks. I guess the truth is going to have to do this time

"Its just… We are having sex _all _the time, and not that I could ever get tired of you but I think we are having _too _much sex and it is causing me pain in places that one should only feel pleasure in" I say and hope for her to understand.

"Too much sex huh?" That wasn't that bad.

"Yeah" I respond, not wanting to push my luck and saying something that could cause her tears to spill again.

"Well I guess if you feel that way Calliope, I can't do anything about it, I guess we just won't be having sex anymore" She is being awfully calm about this, I think I might have… Wait, what? No more sex… ever? That is so not what I meant

"Arizona I didn't mean ever I'm just saying" She cuts me off

"You made your point clear Calliope" And with that she starts undressing and slides her very naked body inside the covers. I watch her with my mouth dry, I might be hurting but I am only human and a very naked Arizona Robbins still makes my lady parts twinkle. I strip too and go to join her, but as soon as I lay a hand on her she turns sharply.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing? Don't want to provoke me Calliope I might get all horny and jump you and you made it clear that you don't want that" She says and turns back around leaving me with confused feelings.

Oh god what have I gotten myself into.

* * *

><p>Arizona POV:<p>

Too much sex huh? Game on Calliope.

**AN: I guess Callie took the sex for granted. How long until she misses it?**


End file.
